<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've Got Tonight by ADifferentTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712125">We've Got Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADifferentTime/pseuds/ADifferentTime'>ADifferentTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>axgweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, getting drunk, talking about feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADifferentTime/pseuds/ADifferentTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is leaving for college in Braavos and it will be a while before they see each other again so they have one last night out together.</p><p>Written for axgweek Day 3: Let's Get Drunk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>axgweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've Got Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it finally set in that she was actually going to be leaving the next day and they wouldn't see each other for a while, he was struck by the urge to make their remaining time together be as worthwhile as possible, so he decided to take her out to her favorite club. He wasn't the biggest fan of the club scene but Arya spent a lot of time there during her rebellious teenage years and had inevitably dragged him along so he'd gotten used to the flashing lights and loud booming music.</p><p>The one thing he'd forgotten was how long it took her to get ready before they went out. Most of the time, his best friend was less than fussy about her appearance but when she knew they were going to a club, she took literally forever to decide what to wear. It was the one girly thing about her and it left him laying back on her bed as she dug through her closet for an appropriate outfit as the minutes ticked by.</p><p>"For the sake of the God's Arry, just pick something." He called. "You look good in everything."</p><p>"You saying I'm hot, Waters?" She asked, sticking her head out to smirk at him and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Please, you know you're attractive, you just like making my life hell." He tossed back and she huffed as she ducked back into the closet.</p><p>"You know, we don't have to go." She said after a minute. "I know you don't really like the club."</p><p>"This is about you, not me." He said. "You're going to be leaving tomorrow. We have to fit in all the clubbing we can before you go so you don't do something reckless while I'm not there to stop you."</p><p>"You know Braavos is famous for it's club scene right?" She said, finally coming out of the closet in a tight dress that hugged her body and stopped just below her ass. His mouth went dry and he forced himself not to picture her naked in that moment as he tried desperately to focus on what she was saying, knowing that he shouldn't be thinking of his best friend in compromising positions. It went against some code of friendship, he was sure. "I'm probably going to go out at least a few times just to see what it's about."</p><p>"Yeah well, don't let it distract from your studies. Your parents are paying an awful lot of money for you to go to that fancy university." He said and she rolled her eyes as she applied the dark red lipstick that matched her dress.</p><p>"Now you're worried about my parents finances?" She asked, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Perhaps you should discuss it with their accountant."</p><p>"Are you ready now?" He asked, ignoring her words completely, and she nodded as she grabbed a small clutch that she slipped her phone, ID, and a wad of cash into before slinging it over her body.</p><p>"Come on then." She said, slipping her feet into a pair of heals that he knew she'd be taking off before the night was over. He'd gone out with her enough to know that she generally ended the night barefoot.</p><p>He stood from the bed and followed her out of the room and down the stairs where she waved to her brothers before walking out the door. He caught the warning looks from Robb and Jon that told him to being her home in one piece without either of them speaking a word and he found himself grateful that her parents, particularly her mother, were nowhere in sight.</p><p>He ordered an uber when they got outside knowing that they'd likely be drinking that night and opting out of driving himself. The car came twenty minutes later and he gave their location before leaning back into the seat as they drove toward the city. Arya seemed to be watching the lights as they flickered on around them in the growing darkness before she turned to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Thanks for doing this Gen." She said with a small smile. "I was afraid that I wouldn't get to spend any time with you before I left with the way my family has been hovering so much."</p><p>"It's no big deal." He shrugged. "I wanted to spend some time with you too."</p><p>"I'll miss you." She told him, her tone serious. "Going to school in Braavos seemed like a good idea until I realized that it would mean not seeing you every day. I'm afraid I've become terrifyingly co-dependent."</p><p>"You'll do great in Braavos, Arry." He said, reassuring her the best that he could. "And it's not like we'll never see each other again. We can video call and skype and I'll make sure to text you everyday. You'll be sick of me after the first week."</p><p>"I could never be sick of you." She said, shoving his shoulder lightly. "You're my person."</p><p>"And you're mine." He said with a grin.</p><p>When they pulled up to the club, he pulled her out of the car with a hand on her wrist and they moved to the line waiting to get in. It took another twenty minutes before they were finally able to pay the cover charge and get inside. The room was dimly lit but the flashing lights made it easy to see as they moved toward the bar, the music making the floors vibrate under their feet as they walked.</p><p>Arya's eyes were lit with excitement and he felt confident that his choice to bring her here was the right one. Once they made it to the bar, she immediately ordered tequila shots for both of them and he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Going hard a bit early aren't we?" He asked and she shrugged.</p><p>"It's my last night in Westeros." She said, downing her shot. "I figure, what the hell. Let's get drunk."</p><p>"As m'lady commands." He said, tipping his shot into his mouth and ignoring her warning look.</p><p>They stayed by the bar for the first thirty minutes, consuming more shots, until she seemed to realize that he was just tipsy enough not to fight her because she dragged him onto the dance floor with her. The sweaty bodies were moving around them and no one seemed to be paying attention as he spun her around in circles playfully until she stumbled into him and he stopped the movement.</p><p>She grinned at him as they bounced along to the beat, not being able to really hear the words behind the bass, and he took in her flushed cheeks and happy expression and a thought came to him unbidden.<em> She's beautiful</em>.</p><p>It wasn't an uncommon thought, he was aware that his best friend was attractive, but the clench of his heart was new. He shook his head and forced himself to forget the thought for the moment and just enjoy the time he had left with her before she had to go. He pulled her in by the hand, smelling the scent of her strawberry shampoo over the scent of alcohol that permeated the air, and his other hand came to rest on her hip as people filled the space she'd just been.</p><p>She looked up him with surprise on her face for a moment before she seemed to shrug it off as she continued to dance with him. Her hands trailed up his arms to rest on his shoulders as they moved together and he snatched a few more shots from a passing server, handing two of them to her, and they downed them easily. She coughed in surprise as the alcohol burned down her throat and he quickly identified the liquid as vodka, something that he knew she hated, but she didn't complain.</p><p>The song changed and he noticed two guys standing close to the edge of the crowd, both of them obviously staring at her, and he had to force himself not to glare at them leaned down to whisper in her ear. She wasn't his, he reminded himself, he had no reason to be jealous.</p><p>"You have admirers." He said, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, and he could have sworn that she shivered.</p><p>"What?" She asked and he spun her around in his arms in a way that made it seem like it was just a coincidence that she was facing them now. He saw her follow his eyes to the two men and she seemed to push herself closer to him.</p><p>One thing he didn't think of when he'd spun her around was the fact that her ass was now firmly pressed against his crotch and she was continuing to dance, not wanting to encourage the men to cut in, and it was growing increasingly hard for him to focus on anything but her. His hands gripped her hips tightly without him even thinking about it and he heard a soft gasp leave her lips.</p><p>Something in him compelled him to pull her closer and the sensation of her body against his and her ass against his crotch quickly had him growing hard. He knew the moment that she felt it because her movements paused and her grip on his arm tightened. He was about to apologize when she pushed her hips back against him harder nd resumed her movements making his brain short circuit for a moment. A small part of his mind attempted to tell him that this was a bad idea but the rest of it was coated with alcohol and not functioning on full capacity so it was easy for him to ignore the warning.</p><p>He dropped his head to press kisses along her shoulder and she whimpered softly as her hand came up to wind into his hair. He sucked a mark into her skin, drawing a soft moan from her throat, before she turned in his arms to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Gendry." She breathed his name out softly before dragging him down to attach her lips to his and his hands slipped down to knead her ass as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the alcohol on her tongue and it only made him deepen the kiss even more in an attempt to taste her underneath it.</p><p>"You wanna go?" He asked in the brief moment that their lips parted and her nails scratched through his hair lightly.</p><p>"Yeah." She responded after a moment. He took her hand and pulled her through the crowd and back outside, ordering an uber on the way, before he pushed her into the side of the building to kiss her more.</p><p>His hand trailed briefly down to her exposed legs, the feel of her smooth skin lingering on his fingertips, before drawing it back up to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress. She arched into him and he could tell immediately that she wasn't wearing a bra under her dress which only served to make his brain fuzzier. Her nipple puckered through the fabric and her rubbed his thumb around it gently as he trailed his lips along her neck once more, her gasping breaths telling him that she was enjoying it all, and he had to resist the urge to take her right there.</p><p>The uber showed up just in time for them to avoid receiving a ticket for public indecency and the back of it was stacked with small sample bottles of alcohol that the driver told them they were free to take. Gendry pulled back and glanced at the alcohol, raising an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged as she took a couple and downed them as quickly as she had the shots in the club prompting him to do the same. She had a sheen over her eyes that told him she was well and truly drunk and he was sure that he looked much the same. He wasn't looking forward to the hangover in the morning.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time they reached his apartment a half hour later, she was ready to rip his clothes off right there but instead she allowed him to drag her up the steps to his apartment and wait as he fumbled with the keys. Once the door closed behind them though, all bets were off as she shoved him back into it and attacked his neck with her lips. His hands wound into her hair and he pulled her away from him gently, looking at her with a seriousness in his eyes despite their glazed appearance and his obvious intoxication.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm sure." She said, bringing his lips back to hers to reiterate her answer.</p><p>She knew that if he was any other guy, he never would have stopped to ask and his worry about her consent was the reason that she loved him. <em>No, you don't love him. He's</em> <em>just your best friend</em>. She reminded herself of those words desperately. She couldn't love him, it would make things too complicated.</p><p>She deepened their kiss and dragged him in the direction of his bedroom, letting his hands on her skin make her forget her thoughts as they stumbled blindly through his flat, bumping into walls until they found his door. She shoved at his shirt making him yank it over his head and giving her access to his chest, allowing her to drag her nails over it gently in a way that made him shudder.</p><p>"Fuck, Arya." He hissed.</p><p>"That's the point." She said, nibbling lightly on his lips. He breathed out a laugh before his hands found the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and over her head to drop to the floor beside them.</p><p>The movement left her almost entirely exposed to him with only her panties left and his eyes roamed her skin hungrily as he stepped closer to her. He surprised her by lifting her off her feet and throwing her onto the bed, making her release a little shriek of surprise, as he stood at the end of the bed and stared at her. She shifted on the bed, intent on removing her heals, but his hand caught hers and he shook his head.</p><p>"Leave them." He said, his voice low and commanding, making her flood with wetness as she laid back onto the bed without touching her shoes at all.</p><p>He crawled onto the bed to hover over her and kissing her hard before moving down to lavish attention onto her nipples. He rolled her nipples between his lips, grazing his teeth over them gently, until she was shivering and breathing heavily. Her hands were clenched tightly in his sheets as he left her breast to press kisses against her skin, lower and lower, until her reached the band of her panties.</p><p>He paused there, licking a stripe across the skin, and she closed her eyes at the sensation. He dipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs in a painfully slow movement before dropping them to the floor to join her dress. His hands trailed up her thighs slowly until his thumb brushed against her lightly and she jerked. He then lifted her leg until it was resting on his shoulder, leaving the other on the bed, easily spreading her open for him.</p><p>His eyes flickered up to meet hers before he dropped his head. His tongue began lapping at her hungrily and her eyes clenched shut as moans fell from her unbidden as her grip on the sheets tightened.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>." She hissed.</p><p>His tongue circled her clit and her hips jerked as electric zipped up her spine making her entire body shiver. The heel of her shoe dug into his shoulder but he didn't seem to care as he lavished attention on her, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking as he slipped two fingers inside of her and began pumping them at a pace that made her cry out in pleasure. Her mind went fuzzy and she could no longer control the volume of the sounds falling from her mouth as her body built toward a release so fast it made her dizzy.</p><p>It only took a few more thrusts of his fingers for her orgasm to crash over her and her body tensed, toes curling, as he breath left her in a rush. Her vision went blurry for a moment and she could hear her own pulse in her ears as the waves of pleasure crashed through her. When she finally came down from her high, she found Gendry staring down at her with a smug look on his face.</p><p>"Fuck me." She breathed out and he grinned.</p><p>"If you insist." He said, leaning to the side to pull a condom from his bedside drawer and slid it on.</p><p>She dragged him down for a deep kiss and he slid into her easily causing them both to gasp. Her hands slid up to his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels locking together behind him, and she lifted her hips to meet his thrust. He pulled out of the kiss after a time and dragged a pillow from the top of his bed to slide under her ass before he sat up slightly on his knees, grabbing her hips to keep her in place, as he began thrusting into her hard.</p><p>Each thrust pushed out a soft breath and she could feel him so deep inside of her that it almost hurt but that only spurred her on more as she pushed against his ass with her feet with each thrust. Her hand, having slid from his shoulders at his movement, scrambled for purchase on his skin leaving red nail marks in their wake which both of them ignored until she finally settled on his forearms, her grip tight.</p><p>She watched as his cock slid in and out of her with his thrust, distantly aware of the sound of his bed frame smacking into the wall, and she clenched around him at the sight. His movements stuttered for a moment as he let out a small groan but he didn't allow it to affect him for more than a few seconds. Their skin was glistening with sweat and they were both breathing heavily from exertion as she felt her second orgasm of the night building.</p><p>She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as her hands clenched tighter on his arms as her breathing sped up and moans fell from her unrestrained. Her legs clenched tighter around him, her heels digging in, and his thrust became harder even as they slowed. Her body erupted in goosebumps moments before her orgasm hit her and her back arched as she clenched tightly around him and her eyes clenched shut. She was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a moment as the world went fuzzy around her. She heard him curse loudly before his movement stopped with him buried deep inside her.</p><p>They stayed like that for a solid few minutes, catching their breath, before he slid out of her and rolled off the bed to dispose of the condom. He brought a washcloth back with him to wipe her down, which she hazily thanked him for, before rejoining her on the bed.</p><p>"You alright?" He asked after a long moment of silence between them.</p><p>"Yeah." She answered, feeling much more sober than when they'd started. She thought about leaving for a moment but instead she just turned over onto her side ad reached back to grab his arm and drag him forward to wrap around her, which he did willingly. She knew they needed to talk but it could wait until morning.</p>
<hr/><p>When he woke up the next morning, he immediately regretted drinking so much as it felt like his head was exploding. This sensation was made even worse by his sudden movement as he sat up in a rush when the memories of the night before came to him. His vision went blurry for a moment at the movement but he didn't need to see to realize that she was no longer in bed with him and his heart clenched tightly in his chest. She'd left without saying anything. It hurt.</p><p>He ran his hands over his face and groaned quietly, cursing himself for the night before, until he realized that the smell drifting toward him was breakfast and he felt hope light in his chest. Maybe she hadn't left after all.</p><p>He opened his eyes and realized that she'd left him medicine on the bedside table along with a glass of water, which he downed quickly after realizing just how dry his throat was, before he climbed out of bed. He threw on the first item of clothing his hands touched, which just happened to be a pair of soft grey joggers, before following the scent of bacon to his kitchen.</p><p>He found Arya there, standing in front of the stove and wearing what was undeniably his shirt, her shoulders going tense when she heard his footsteps behind her. They stood there in silence under she seemed to take a deep breath before finally turning around to look at him.</p><p>"Morning." She said.</p><p>"Good morning." He returned, his eyes lingering on the rather impressive love bite on her neck. She cleared her throat and her teeth were chewing at her bottom lip as they studied one another.</p><p>"I suppose we should talk." She said after a moment, turning to take the bacon up and set it on a plate. There was already a stack of pancakes on the breakfast bar and two plates for them both. He moved to sit and she followed, serving both of them before poking at her pancakes with a fork.</p><p>"I thought you'd left." He told her after a moment. "After last night."</p><p>"I wouldn't have done that." She said, glancing up to meet his eyes. "You're my best friend. I wouldn't have left without talking to you."</p><p>"Your best friend." He said with a sigh before shaking his head. "Listen, I'm sorry."</p><p>"What for?" She asked, her brow furrowing.</p><p>"For what happened." He shrugged. "You're my best friend and you were drunk but I had sex with you anyway."</p><p>"Gen, it's fine. It's not like you pressured me to do it or anything." She said. "Besides, I'm the one who said we should get drunk. Neither of us have the best judgement after a few shots."</p><p>"So, that's all it was?" He asked, forcing his voice to into nonchalance as he shoved the hurt he felt down. This wasn't the time for it. "A drunken hook up between friends."</p><p>"No, I don't think so." She said, her eyes dropping to the table. "I think the alcohol just lowered our inhibitions and the realization that I'm leaving made it easier and more urgent for us to forget our friendship for the night and allowed us to do what we did without giving it much thought beforehand. I don't regret it, I want you to know that, but now is probably not the best time to realize that I've been half in love with you for years seeing as I'm moving to another continent."</p><p>He felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs as he stared at her. He never thought that his feelings would be reciprocated, especially not by someone as vibrant and amazing as his best friend, so hearing her say those words made him wonder for a moment if he'd fallen into a different dimension during the night.</p><p>"What?" Not the most elegant reaction but he was still in shock. Her cheeks went pink and she refused to lift her eyes as she picked at her food.</p><p>"It's alright." She said, her voice soft and embarrassed. "I know that you just see me as a friend, it's alright. I just thought I'd tell you before I go."</p><p>"Arya, look at me." He demanded, shaking off the shock he was feeling, he couldn't allow her to leave without telling her how he felt. Her eyes came up to meet his slowly and he saw the apprehension in her face so he reached out to touch her cheek lightly. "I don't see you as just a friend. I mean, you're my best friend obviously, but I think we both know that it's always kind of been more than that."</p><p>"What are you saying?" She asked, her breath catching.</p><p>"I'm saying that I've been half in love with you for a while now too." He said, running his thumb gently along her cheek. She laughed quietly.</p><p>"Like I said, crap timing." She said and he shrugged.</p><p>"I can always come and visit you." He said. "And we can still video chat and skype and text like you said last night."</p><p>"I think I'd like that." She said before leaning over to drag him in for a deep kiss. "I'd like it a lot actually."</p><p>"What time do you have to catch your flight?" He asked suddenly.</p><p>"Not until one." She said and he nodded.</p><p>"Alright. Plenty of time." He commented and she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Plenty of time for what?" She asked but the teasing edge to her voice told him that she knew exactly what he had in mind.</p><p>"For me to make sure you remember me when you go." He said.</p><p>She squealed when he swept her up into his arms, her giggles echoing off the walls, as he carried her to his bedroom and dropped her onto the bed causing her to bounce slightly. He spent the rest of the morning leaving marks on her skin and finding new ways to make her call out his name in pleasure before driving her back to her parents house to grab her suitcase. Saying goodbye at the airport was made easier by the fact that he knew they'd be seeing each other very soon as he'd already made plans for a visit in a few weeks. He knew that no matter what happened in the future, they'd be facing it together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>